A Productive Day
by ReadytoRockandRoll
Summary: May's mom has gone NUTS! But she also has plans! But how many will work? And will she get done more then expected?


**Hi guys! I'm here with a new story! But this one is inspired by Resacon1990****'****s "I want Grandchildren" I would 100% recommend this story if you are looking for a good laugh! Well anyways I don't own Pokémon! **

"MOM, EWW NO, GROSS!" May giggled. She could hear her little brother yell in the backyard. She had no idea what about but, she found it amusing. The yelling had been going on for a good ten minutes and she smiled every time her brother would yell at her mother like she was a maniac.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK MAY? SHE'S OLDER AND IT MAKES MORE SENSE! GEZ IM ONLY 18!" She heard Max scream once again.

'_Damn It' _May thought. As much as she found her little brother screaming amusing, she didn't actually want to be dragged into this conversation.

May sighed, and got her butt off the couch and made her way to the backyard, where the yelling was coming from. She saw her brother yelling some more, but surprisingly her mother, Caroline, looked calm. But not a good calm, a scary calm.

"I SAID TO GO ASK MAY, MOM! FOT THE LAST TIME, I'M 18 AND SHE'S, LIKE WHAT 23, 24! GO ASK HER THOSE RIDICULIOUSE QUESTIONS, NOT ME!" And Max stormed out, but Caroline didn't look fazed, she looked as if nothing had happen. She just sat there and looked at a photo album that said "May's Expedition" on the front. Just flipping through the pages, with a smile? No smirk plastered on her face. She looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle. May was totally confused.

"Hey Mom" May said with absolute caution. Her mother was scarring her.

Caroline's head snapped up, and she flashed a smile. Not a warm welcoming smile, but an absolute creepy one that would send a heard of Toraus charging in the opposite direction. "Sit down May, take a seat" Caroline spoke in a tone that almost sounded _too_ happy. Like she was tricking May, and knowing her mother, May knew she was being tricked.

"Um, ok" May took a seat across from her mother on her patio. "What are you looking at Mom?" May was still nervous as ever and still proceeding with absolute caution. She was becoming hot under the heat of the sun. So she took a sip of lemonade that she assumed was her brother's before he left.

"I want Grandchildren!" Caroline stated with that still incredibly creepy smile plastered on her face. But May on the other hand started chocking on the lemonade.

"WHAT?" May screamed. She had not been expecting _that!_ She now knew the reason why Max was yelling.

"I want grandchildren" Caroline repeated but even more slowly with again that creepy smiled plastered on her face. "Honey, how come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" May looked so confused, it wasn't even funny. Her mother was still scaring her.

"Actually now that I think about it, you have never had a boyfriend." Caroline stated. However it was true. May Maple, has never had a boyfriend. Sure she had been asked plenty of times, but she always said no.

"Oh my God, Sweetie, you're gay! Or lesbian, which ever you prefer." May was shocked, speechless. Her mother thought she was _gay._ But yet her Mom looked unfazed once again. May heard sniggering but completely ignored it.

"But, Mom-"

"Iris" Caroline cut May right off, still flipping through pictures. Yeah, sure, Ash introduced them when they returned to the Unova region, but May didn't know her well enough to have an idea of what she was talking about.

"What about her?"

"No, you don't know her well enough. Dawn?" Dawn and May where really close friends. They even had weekly phone calls. Caroline showed a picture of May and Dawn, Dawn's arms wrapped around May's neck with May holding a camera with one of her arms. It was one of May's favourite pictures of her and Dawn. It made her smile in spite of her mother's craziness. "Awe, you're smiling. I'm right it is Dawn!"

"What about Dawn, Mom?"

"I mean she's your lover, or girlfriend, witch ever you prefer." May looked terrified.

"No, Mom I'm not-"

"SOLIDAD!"

"Where!" May asked searching for said girl like a wild maniac.

"No silly, I mean look" Once again Caroline showed a picture of Soledad and May shaking hands. May smiled once more. '_I haven't talked to her in FOREVER! Not since I was traveling in Johto with her, Harley and-'"_I mean it makes sense, you stopped travelling with your friends do be with her! Awe, how romantic!" May was interrupted by her train of thought with her mother's squealing. "You two all traveled for what like 2, 3 years? But then you left for Silver region... OHMYARCEUS! You cheated on her! With Taya! May Alexandra Maple, I raised you with better class than that! Oh poor Soledad. Actually know that I look at it, you and Taya make a wonderful couple" May sweatdropped at her mother's sudden mood swings.

Caroline than proceeded by shoving a photo album into May's face. There were four people in the picture. Two teenage girls and two boys. All four where fancied up. They were all at the Poke Ball. One of the girls was May. Her hair was down and straight. She was wearing a strapless red dress that went to her knees. It went straight down her body hitting her curves along the way.

The girl next to her was wearing a strapless dress with a white top, with a light blue, like thing going along, under her chest, while the rest was a light yellow, that puffed out a little bit. The name of this girl was Taya McDonald. The name made her smile. Taya was a coordinator as well. Taya had naturally curly light brown hair that hit her shoulders. Her eyes (a trait May was jealous of) were multicolored. (Yes MULTICOLORED) They had an outline of a dark blue, with green as a background with brown sparks flashing from the center of her pupil. Taya was a kind, humorous girl with a personality a lot like May's. Some people even called her 'Mini May'. She had the same kindness, stupidity, appétit, skill, dreams, beauty and much more, but there was a lot different. Taya was an athlete who loved to swim and run. She was also a klutz (May liked to think she wasn't one) Taya also had a love for violence, especially if you made her mad. And oh boy did Ryan Walker do a good job at that.

The boy next to Taya had his arm around Taya's shoulder. His name was Ryan Walker. He was wearing a black tux. Ryan had dark brown spiked up hair. He also had hazel eyes. Ryan was cocky and arrogant and could be a total jerk! But they all still loved him any way's. He was an 'LG hunter'. That was Taya's way of calling him a playboy. He teased Taya on everything she did and by nature she fought back. As much as Ryan would not show it, he really did care for Taya. Taya and Ryan were really good friends who have known each other since they were little. May and Drew always thought they had a thing for each other. Ryan was a lot smarter than the two girls but he did make his slip up's. May and Drew had met both when they decided to explore a different region (known as the Silver region) and take a year off, but that's a different story for a different time.

And the last boy, standing next to Ryan was Drew Hayden. He was wearing a black tux similar to Ryan's except he had a red rose in his jacket pocket. Drew hadn't changed at all from when he had been ten, except for the growing spurt and small physical changes that come with getting older. But he was still confident, arrogant, cocky, and a jerk, but also still cared for all of his friends.

All four were best friends. They were "glued to the hip", as their parents liked to say.

'_I haven't seen them in FOREVER!' _

May flipped to another page where Ryan was giving Taya a piggy back and Drew was giving May one. May was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt and jean shorts with her hair up in a blue bandana. Drew was wearing a pair of blue jeans and green hoodie. He had a blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead that was similar to May's. Taya was wearing a pair of black yoga shorts and a yellow v-neck t-shirt. She had her hair pulled to the side in a long side ponytail. She also had on a red baseball cap. Witch was also pulled to the side by Ryan while she wasn't paying attention. She also had a bandage wrapped around her ankle for support after falling on it earlier in the day. And finally Ryan was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue hoodie. He was wearing his regular red baseball cap that resembled Taya's.

They were at a festival of teamwork with pairs. They had all bought matching headgear to show their support to one another. So Drew and Taya had bought a bandanna and hat. They had just tied in the piggyback race. All four were smiling wide. May admitted it was the best day of her life! She had never had so much fun before.

May still had contact with Ryan and Taya but that was it. She had completely lost contact with Drew 3 years ago. '_He's probably forgotten all about me' _

May sighed and handed the photo album back to her mother. "Mom I am NOT gay or lesbian or whatever" May threw her hands in the air for exaggeration.

"Well that crosses out Misty" Caroline stated while crossing out on a sheet of paper what May presumed Misty's name.

"You made a list?" May questioned, her mother just kept scaring her more and more.

"Of course! It's a list of any potential baby Daddy's or Mommy's! Only the best for my Mazy!" May groaned. She hated it when her mother called her _Mazy._

"Ok let's see there's that boy Paul, you know the one that show's no emotion. I heard he has a six-pack. That could be fun to play with, muscle's everywhere! Arm's, chest, leg's, thighs, hips-"

"MOM, he has a girlfriend!" May looked terrified.

"Well then get him to dump her sorry ass" May looked shocked at her behaviour

"Mom, life doesn't work like that, besides I don't like him _that _way"

"Well that's ok sweetie, Mommy has extra time on her hand" May's eyes widened. May again heard slight laughing but figured it was only her brother.

"MOM, WHAT ABOUT DAD?"

"Details, details" Caroline waved her daughter off "Besides who's this girlfriend of his, I bet I can take her?"

"You mean Dawn?" Caroline diverted her eyes from the photo album, but went back down in seconds, still flipping through pages.

"Wow, Miss Bubbly and Mr Angry, who would have thought?" May sweatdropped at the new nicknames her mother decided to give Paul and Dawn.

"Well Mom it was kind of obvious. I mean they flirted-"

"HARLEY!" May cringed simply at the name. "It's not like he could have a girlfriend! What girl would want to be with-"

"Soledad, he's dating Soledad."

"Are you serious? I thought he was gay!"

"So you were trying to set me with a gay guy?" May interrogated. Gez her OWN mother was just slamming her.

"Momma's desperate sweetie, you know how much Mommy wants grandkids! ASH!"

"Huh?"

"I mean you and Ash can have create grandchildren for your dear ole Mother!"

"Mom, that's like me having kids with Max! Ash is like another brother!"

"Oh, so I guess that means Max is off the list?" Caroline asked May with complete seriousness.

"MOM! THAT IS SO GROSS I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!" May looked and felt like she was going to throw up.

"Oh come on May, Ash is cute, nice and also has well toned muscles"

"What happened to Paul, Mom?" May asked sarcastically. Come on her Mom can't have all the fun!

"Ever heard of a threesome, May?" May soon regretted asking her mother. May once again heard again her small chuckling.

"Once again Mom, WHAT ABOUT DAD?" May shrieked

"He's not invited! Plus Paul and Ash might feel a little awkward."

"Well good luck because they both have girlfriends" May muttered. Today was not her day.

"Who's Ash's girlfriend? I bet I could take her!" Caroline stated with confidence.

May let out a little laugh. There was no way in _hell_ her mother could take on Misty! Yeah May admitted, all her mom had to do was snap Dawn in half with her pinky fingers and _BAM!_ That was all for Dawn, end of story, finito! But Misty was a _WHOLE_ new story. Misty would snap her mother in half with her feet, and then soon enough Caroline would be with Dawn.

"Good luck with Misty, Mom" May said sarcastically.

"Thank you sweetie, I appreciate the support" May's mother thanked without catching the sarcasm, "But enough with my love life, let's get to yours!" May groaned she was counting down the number of people, wishing she hadn't met so many people or her travels. "What about Ryan? He's cute, sweet, single, smart-"

"And taken by Taya" May let out a little laugh at her mother's facial expression.

"WHAT? How's that possible? I didn't know that? It's not even Facebook official!" May sweatdropped at her mother's last comment.

"Well Mom their not really together! They just both like each other, they both told me! And there both so cute, that I'm jealous."

"I don't believe it! They were such great friends! I want proof of any romantically connection!" May sighed and pulled out her iPhone. She then started flipping through some pictures and stopped when she found a few to prove the romantic relation between the two.

The first photo was a picture of the two running around like idiots after Taya stole Ryan's hat.

The second was of Taya wearing the hat and being held by Ryan, bridal style. With one of one of Taya's leg leisurely hanging over Ryan's arm while the other was being pointed straight into the air. Taya also had her arms in the air like the crazy person she was.

The third picture was a picture of Taya crying in Ryan's arms after a contest when she lost to one of her rivals known as Emily. She was a total bitch and Taya deserved to win the contest. But anyway, I'm getting off topic. You could tell that Ryan was trying to soothe her and even though it was a distant photo you could see the blush on his face.

There was also a picture of when Taya won a battle in the semi-finals of the Grand-Festival to the bitch previously known as Emily. Ryan had run all the way backstage and gave her a huge hug spinning her of the ground!

And finally (May's and Drew's favourite) Taya was sitting on top of Ryan while her legs were leisurely hanging over the chair, while he was sitting in one of the chairs of the Poke-Center. Both were asleep, Taya had her head in the crook of Ryan's neck and Ryan had his arms around her waist. May remembered perfectly when she sent Drew to take the picture because she was too scared to face Ryan and Taya's wrath. She also remembered when they both woke and were shown the picture. They both had red faces and Drew made a comment saying "Ohh look at the happy couple" And soon enough Taya jumped out of her chair and chased Drew around the Poke-Center with Ryan right behind her.

Caroline took the phone and flipped through the pictures and said "Well this is enough proof! There such a CUTE COUPLE! And there _not_ together? Well I better call Taya's mother about this! But ohh what's this?" May's mother questioned as she was still flipping through pictures on May's phone. "WOW, I'm such an idiot! How could I have not have seen this?" Caroline had a devious smirk on her face, which scared the shit out of May.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I mean you and Drew! Drew and you! You would make the perfect couple! I can see it now, _Drew Hayden, married to the now, May Hayden!_" Caroline giggled and continued "_Now pregnant with twins May Jr. and Drew Jr.!_" May was blushing ferociously. She had always had a thing for Drew. Why else would she leave her friends and brother to travel by herself? It was so she could have a little more privacy with Drew.

But even though May knew her mother was correct, she wasn't going to give her that kind of satisfaction.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about!" May mentally cursed herself for stuttering like the babbling idiot she was.

"You two were always close. Tell me secrets, tell me you liked him, or love him. Tell me everything that happened between you two, I want to know everything!" May sighed; she wanted to get her mother's insanity over. She was also guessing that her mother was either drunk or high and wouldn't remember anyway.

"I really like him, maybe love, ok? But it doesn't matter because he has probably forgotten all about me. And Mom nothing happened between, we were just really good friends." May sighed, but May was still blushing.

"Aw come on May! Don't lie to your own mother! Look at this!" Caroline then proceeded to once again shove May's phone in her face "You're telling me nothing was happening when you were sitting- oops I mean c_uddling,_ by the campfire?" This just caused May's blush to redden.

But what Caroline said was true; it was a picture of one day when they were all camping in the forest. It was set at night with the fire sitting right in front of Drew and May. Drew had his arms wrapped around May's petit waist and May had laid her head on Drew's chest, while Drew had his chin on top of May's.

Then Caroline flipped to a picture of May sleeping on Drew's lap, also by the campfire. Drew was mindlessly running his fingers threw May's hair.

Then there was a series of pictures. The first one was of Drew running to May. The second was of Drew picking May up in the air. And the third was of Drew cupping May's cheek. And all throughout these pictures the both were crying.

May remembered that day extremely well. That day May had been kidnapped, while Drew, Ryan and Taya spent the whole day worry their butts off. But as soon as they had found May, Drew had run up to May with tears of joy running down his face and swooping her off her feet. As soon as the hug was over the Drew then proceeded to cup May's cheek and say"Never scare me like that again" and all May did was nod her head.

May once again heard laughter but this time it was much louder. She also heard screaming and talking. But she heard it come from the gate of her backyard.

May slowly and quietly stood up and walked to her gate. But Caroline didn't move and continued to look through the photo album. But May continued to walk closer and closer to the gate making till being quiet and cautious, to make sure not to disturb whatever was on the other side of the gate. May had reached the gate and slowly opened the gate door to find three people collapsed on the ground. May eyes widened. The three people were Ash, Dawn and Misty and behind them was Paul shaking his head at all three with a look that screamed 'I told you so!' But then he would have disturbed the three people standing beside Paul having an argument, who were too busy in their argument to acknowledge May. It was Ryan, Taya and Drew.

Ryan was standing next to Taya and Drew flipping through his phone obviously looking for something. While Drew was holding up in the air what looked to be Taya's phone while Taya was jumping up and down. It was quiet amusing to watch but no one had a clue what was going on.

"Will you give me back my phone?" Taya screamed at Drew.

"Not until you get rid of that picture!" Drew screamed right back.

And suddenly Taya smirked and stopped jumping up and down and turned around to look at Ryan who was also smirking. "Fine but it's your delete of the year!" Taya yelled but seminally less angry.

But what Taya had meant was the group of four didn't exactly take great pictures. But they all loved o keep the memories that came along with them. So they decided that when they were kids that once a year you get to delete _one_ and only one picture from one person's phone or camera.

"Fine, whatever just get rid of it" Taya sighed and Drew gave Taya back her phone so she could do so.

"There you go all gone" Taya reassured Drew "No more pictures of you and May kissing." May's eyes widened. She and Drew had kissed on a dare once, and it had been both there first kiss. May suddenly realized why Drew was so upset. "I am going to miss that picture. I should have used it for blackmail!" Taya exclaimed, but Drew rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to notice the smirk plastered on both Ryan and Taya's face.

"Oh but Taya no need to worry seeing as I, Ryan Walker, also have a copy of the picture on my phone" Ryan declared and both him and Taya started to laugh. Drew immediately shoved Taya to the side, who ended up running into May. Taya turned around and her eyes widened and once again she smirked. This was scaring May. Taya was generally a sweet and seeing her like this made her so _evil_.

"Sorry _Misty_" Taya said and she gave May a tiny wink. She walked right over to Drew and Ryan who had both yet to notice May's presence. She whispered something into Ryan's ear, which smirked and nodded. He then proceeded to hand Taya his cell phone.

Almost by instinct Drew walked over to Taya and yell in her face "Delete that picture!" May giggled slightly. _Looks like the tables have turned._ It was usually Ryan and Drew who ganged up on Taya or May but it looked like it was Taya's turn to have a little fun. Taya then stuck out her arm giving her more space between her and Drew.

"Well I will make a deal with you and if you do what I say I will erase this picture" Drew nodded signaling Taya to continue. "Admit your love to May" May and Drew both blushed a bright red. But suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smirked.

"Ok but can I make a deal?" Taya rolled her eyes and nodded "You and Ryan have to kiss!" The two teens blushed. There was a series of gasps witch made Drew roll his eyes and Taya and Ryan blush harder. "You heard me correctly I will only do what you ask if you, Taya McDonald and you, Ryan Walker kiss. And I mean full all on the lips." Drew was smirking and knowing that he would not have to confessing any sort of feelings toward May Maple today. But what Drew didn't expect was his friend knowing him so well. Ryan saw the glint of relief in his eyes and the pained look in Taya's when he looked up at him. He knew this meant a lot to her. And it's not like Ryan didn't want to kiss her. So Ryan sucked up all his pride and courage and swept Taya off her feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

As soon as they pulled away they looked around to see all their friends smiling. Even Paul has on a slight smile who had May hiding right behind him who was smiling and giving them both a thumb up. Ryan smiled at all their friends and finally looked up to see Drew, who was no longer smirking, pale.

"Well do you have anything to say?" asked Ryan, who was the first to recover, in a sickly sweet tone.

Taya shocks herself out of her faze and says "We did what you said, now pay up!" said Taya angrily but the smile on her face said otherwise.

Drew then mumbled "_IloveMayMaple" _Drew said in tone no one could hear along with the fact that his words were all slurred.

"What was that?" Taya asked for a repeat. This was not Drew' day. Drew closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm in love with May Maple. I love her with all my heart and no one can replace her. Without her I don't what I would do. I'm in love with May Maple!" Drew exclaimed. He was now a very deep shade of red and was smiling but he didn't dare open his eyes. But May was confused of whether he actually meant it or was only saying for the fact he didn't want Taya and Ryan post a simple picture online. So May thought she had to know, she has to know if he means it or not.

"Is that the truth?" May asked and stepped away from Paul and started walking toward Drew.

"No I'm lying to everyone, so be careful because soon enough someone's going to pop out and say 'GOTCH YA!'" Drew said sarcastically. May rolled her eyes and continued to walk until she was standing right in front of Drew who still had his eyes closed.

"Well I happen to know, she loves you back" May smiled and prayed he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Well of course you do everyone always says that but where's the prove? I don't see May confessing her undying love to me, do you?" Drew then suddenly turned around so he was not facing anyone.

May sighed and tapped on Drew's shoulder in which he turned around to see May standing right in front and all his friends standing right behind her. Drew was blushing hard. May smiled and walked over a whispered into Drew's ear "If you were paying attention ten minutes ago you would have heard me" May then sighed dramatically and continued "But since you didn't I guess I will have to repeat myself. I love you Drew!" May smiled and so did Drew.

"Well of course you do, no one can resist _the _Drew Hayden." May rolled her eyes and walked up to him and kissed him. But he wasn't holding anything back. But little did they know both Taya and Ryan were taking more pictures on their phones. But once they pulled away they smiled.

"Well Mazy has her first boyfriend" Caroline cooed after popping out of nowhere. Paul and Ash then proceeded into backing up and hiding behind their girlfriends. Misty and Dawn both laughed at their scared behaviour.

"Well looks like today has been a very productive day" Misty said walking forward with Ash still clutching on to Misty. "Looks like your Mother has managed to, have scared Ash and_ Paul_ for life! Yes Paul! Dawn is now planning on taking some sort of fighting class. We have all decided we must go through each other's phone at least once a month to avoid black mail. And both Drew and May and Ryan and Taya are now together" Misty declared sounding like a proud Mom. But on the other hand Taya and Ryan were both blushing.

"But we are not-"Taya and Ryan started but were interrupted by everyone else.

"OH COME ON!" Everyone screamed causing Taya to jump back and Ryan catch her.

"Ok, ok we are together" Ryan declared smiling along with Taya.

Caroline than walked up to her daughter and Drew and asked "So when are those grandchildren going to be popping out?" May and Drew's eyes both widened "Oh hold on I will go make some cookies and then we can talk about this" Caroline smiled and skipped to the kitchen.

May sighed "And so the torture continues"

**Well I know Drew is probably a little OCC but that's how it had to be for the story to work. I'm really sorry if there is too much detail in Taya and Ryan but it is my first time with oc. I figured I would put them in because May probably met other people when she was traveling. Anyways hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
